And Nico's rage exploded
by bluelove22
Summary: When Reyna (and the coach) experienced Nico's rage and pain during the Bryce incident. Includes Nico's journey through Tartarus in his and Reyna's P.O.V. as well as other scenes throughout the HoH and the BoO. One-shot!


AN: I always thought about the scene from chapters XXX and XXXI (Nico's P.O.V.) of Blood of Olympus. No one else has written something like this yet, or at least if someone has I couldn't find it, so here you guys go! I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

*contains excepts and dialogue from House of Hades and Blood of Olympus*

Reyna's P.O.V.

* * *

" _Nico," she said, "do what you need to do. I've got your back."_

 _Bryce chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. "Oh, Reyna. You've got his back? It's going to be so fun dragging you before a tribunal, forcing you to confess that you killed your father. I hope they'll execute you in the ancient way – sewn into a sack with a rabid dog, then thrown into a river. I've always wanted to see that. I can't wait until your little secret comes out."_

 _Until your little secret comes out._

 _Bryce flicked the point of his pilum across Reyna's face, leaving a line of blood._

 _And Nico's rage exploded._

* * *

Reyna had witnessed many horrible things. Her father slowly going mad from the effects of war for one. However, she was not ready for what happened the moment Bryce drew her blood.

At the sight of it Nico di Angelo seemed to become deadly still. The air around those in the clearing dropped to freezing almost instantly, the grass beneath their feet shriveled, and the ground blackened as if the dirt were from the Underworld.

And then he screamed.

The sound of it nearly broke Reyna's heart. Beside her the coach's breath hitched, the skeletons holding him captive dissolving, and suddenly they were being swept away by his anguish. The pain he experienced and anger he felt cut through everyone in the clearing like butter. They could not only see everything he had— they were literally experiencing it as if in a dream.

Her vision tunneled and she knew she was seeing things through the eyes of Nico di Angelo. As if she were him, Reyna walked on a field of black glass shards.

Nico had been sensing for something. His eyes closed and he placed a hand on his temple in concentration. Then, so fast Reyna didn't even see it coming, his head snapped up. He spun around and began running towards the cavern's only entrance and exit, but deep voices resonated through the confined space. He stopped involuntarily. A flood of terror rocked him, and Reyna in the process, full force.

 _Foolish demigod_ , a terrible voice laughed. Reyna didn't have to think hard to know it was Tartarus. _Trying to find the Doors of Death to help out Poseidon's spawn, are we? He and the rest of the Seven will never succeed._

Reyna watched as dirt rose up from underneath the glass that covered the floor of the area under Nico's feet. His feet were stuck in seconds, dirt rising over his shoes and ankles as he desperately tried tugging himself free.

 _Oh, poor Nico di Angelo,_ a feminine voice chuckled. _Did you really think I would let you escape? I am so close to waking; I cannot allow your feeble attempts to stop me continue. However, you haven't outlived your usefulness yet. I will show you a kindness and tell you that you did manage to find the doors. Come, son of Hades. I shall take you to them myself._

While Gaea spoke the ground began to shift. Ever so slowly Nico found himself being pulled closer and closer to the pit on the other side of the cavern, dirt and the breath of Tartarus dragging him towards the edge.

"Gods of Olympus," Reyna breathed, "they pulled him into Tartarus."

He drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground in a last attempt to save himself. This seemed to stop his movement for a few seconds, but then the earth was pushing it free.

She wanted to close her eyes, to turn away from the memory, but found she couldn't. As Nico screamed for help it was all she could do but share his desperation. When he finally went over the edge, she found herself falling for what felt like forever. The wind hurt her, or in all realness Nico's, face as she descended. An acrid smell rose to replace the any normal air with a miasma.

The memory flickered as they fell through the chasm, cutting between times of silence and times where Nico screamed or cried for help. While recalling the myth that it took nine days to fall into Tartarus, Reyna prayed to her this was the worst the boy had to experience.

It turns out she was wrong.

She felt Nico hugging himself as he continued falling headfirst into the pit. Soon, however, the chasm opened up to show an expanse of flesh-like ground, rock, and fire. Acid found its way into her lungs as Nico felt himself slowly begin to die.

Fear speared the praetor as she questioned how Nico would be able to survive this. The ground below was nothing but flat rock where he was going to land any minute. In all circumstances he would be flat as a pancake if something didn't happen soon.

Just as his body was about to make contact with the rock below, dirt rose up out of nowhere and swallowed him whole. Reyna watched with bated breath as a column of obsidian rock appeared underneath the huddled form of Nico and broke through the dirt. Already the effects of the air were causing his pale skin to turn red with rashes.

 _Why did Gaea break my fall?_ His thoughts echoed through her head like he was speaking. _Nevermind that. If the Doors of Death are really here I need to find them and send a message to Hazel so they know where both sides are. After that Gaea can have at me as she wishes._

He raised his eyes. The surroundings seemed to flicker around the daughter of Bellona, and she wished it were possible to faint. Above the sky boiled and below the ground blistered. The deadly air Nico breathed was the very breath of Tartarus. In the sky and over the horizon the monsters were like blood cells circulating through his body. Everything here was designed to not just kill, but cause pure agony on any godly or demi-godly being that entered it. This was truly Greek Hell.

And Nico was here all alone.

The scene flickered, and now Nico was stumbling towards the river of fire that had been in the distance just a few moments ago.

"The fire," she whispered. "The myths say that the fire water from the Phlegethon has healing properties which excludes monsters, but I never thought…"

The son of Hades scrambled away from the bank after gulping a mouthful of it down. Reyna could feel his face turning a sickly green color as the fire water burned his throat. He coughed violently, but the red patches and boils on his hands and face he'd acquired between memories healed.

The memory changed again, and now Nico was standing before a very depressed looking goddess. Blood and tears streamed from her eyes and covered her face, which dripped on the shield of Hercules in her lap.

"That's Akhlys, the goddess of misery," she muttered. This could only mean trouble.

Nico spoke then, bowing slightly, his voice ragged and tired.

"Lady Akhlys," he stated softly, brown eyes distant. It was as if he was trying to see past the horrors of the pit. "I know you know where the Doors of Death are. If you could just point me in the right direction I'll be on my way."

For a moment the goddess seemed stunned at his respectful behavior. Reyna would have been too, but Nico di Angelo had always been polite at Camp Jupiter. His manners were impeccable unless you were Octavian. Then he would scowl and make sarcastic comments.

His kindness didn't appease Akhlys for long. A cruel grin crossed her face only a second later.

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

Nico placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

"Fighting me would only bring more misery to your already miserable existence," she cackled. A few seconds later she seemed to pick up on something and her grin widened. "Perhaps I will assist you after all then."

He blinked. "What?"

"Child of Hades," she said while spreading out her hands. "What more _could_ I do to you? You are perfect! So much sorrow and pain!"

"I get it," he cut her off quickly. "My life is horrible. Now please tell me which way to go!"

"Misery will never stop for you, boy. Your mother was incinerated by the king of the gods. You were plucked from the 1940s and forced into the 21st century, most memories gone from being dipped in the Lethe. Your beloved sister abandoned you for the Hunters just to die, your father wished you had died instead of her, and Percy doesn't trust you or even like you. Now you're in Tartarus!" She giggled, but tears kept flowing from her eyes. "No matter what way you go Gaea's monsters will find you. The fates are not done with you, child. There is much more sorrow to come."

He scowled at her, brandishing his sword. However, the roar of an approaching monster sent him into action. Without stopping he ran past the still grinning goddess who was pointing to her right.

Once more the memories flickered, showing Nico battling monsters that kept spotting him from the sky or had been sent on foot to capture him by Gaea. Each time another monster came Nico would struggle killing them even with his stygian iron sword. Fighting on the monsters home turf was the most difficult thing he'd probably ever done.

Next he was being overrun by monsters. They were on all sides, teeth bared and claws at the ready, and Nico prayed to his father that he would go quickly. He was so exhausted all the fight seemed to go out of him. He was ready to go, his only regret not being able to tell Hazel where the Doors were.

To Reyna's surprise though, the monsters did not attack. Instead a noise echoed throughout the expanse of flesh-land and two giants suddenly appeared from behind a hill. He was forced to watch them get closer and closer until one of them picked him up like he was a doll.

"You're the one Gaea wants," he said with a smile. The giants started walking towards where Nico thought the Doors were.

"Yeah," the second on agreed, "you're going to be our newest attraction. Until your friends come, that is. Then you'll be food for our pets."

"What are you talking about?" Nico demanded weakly. "What do you mean newest attraction? I thought Gaea wanted me dead."

The giant holding him shook his head. "The lady needs you as bait to lure the sacrifices to our lair. Only then can you die. You still might die earlier if they don't come for you though, which the lady said is probable since you don't have any friends and no one cares about you except for your sister."

"Quiet, brother." The other shushed him. "You'll reveal too much. We're almost to the Doors, so keep quiet until we get him in the jar."

"Jar?"

Nico was about to ask more questions, but suddenly he was before the Doors of Death. He could only stay silent as the giants pushed their way through the monsters waiting to go in and squeezed in with him.

When the elevator shot upwards, Reyna's stomach flipped. They were ascending much faster than they had descended.

"Look," one of the giants said with a laugh, "the demigod seems a bit green."

"Let's hope he doesn't puke before the twelve minutes are up. I don't want to change clothes again."

Reyna became disoriented when the scene shifted again.

She watched the giant drop Nico into a giant bronze jar, closing the lid a few seconds later. Then she found herself surrounded by the tarnished metal as if she were him. It took a moment to realize she wasn't the one pounding on the container with a stygian iron sword, but her lungs still burned at the knowledge that Nico was in the jar. She could feel the way he slowly let go of his hope as he quickly ran out of air. She felt the immense regret that he was dooming his friends by being there and leading them into a trap. Her chest hurt as he took a small gulp of air before hurriedly eating a pomegranate seed. In moments his consciousness slipped away and Reyna was elsewhere.

The way the world was rocking reminded her of the sea.

"Nico," Hazel's familiar voice said before she came into view. It was only then Nico's eyes opened and Reyna saw he was sitting on the ropes that helped make up the foremast of the _Argo II_. "Please come down and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Can you try to eat something for me, please? You've been through so much and your body needs nourishment after going weeks without food. If our father wasn't the god of the Underworld you'd most likely be dead. Just come down for a little bit and eat dinner with us."

At the hopeful tone of Hazel's voice, Nico sighed before ruffling her hair and giving her a small smile.

"Fine, but if Leo blows something up I'm out of there."

The scene flickered, and now he was seated at the dining table with his sister, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason. It shocked Reyna to feel the way he felt at that moment. To him it was like he was a demon sitting amongst angels. He thought everyone was scared of him (excluding Hazel) and he was sure everyone would be more comfortable if he went back to the foremast.

"You can't be full already," the daughter of Pluto frowned.

On Nico's plate there was a turkey sandwich and a pile of grapes. It looked as if it hadn't been touched yet.

The son of Hades crossed his arms defensively. "I ate some grapes."

"Correction, you ate two grapes. That is not enough to get you through the day. Please, try to get down at least a few bites of the sandwich and I'll call it good."

Heat flooded Nico's cheeks as he noticed the others listening to their conversation. He was embarrassed.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Nico…"

"Hazel," he stated harshly. His voice rose unconsciously and it shocked both of them, causing the rest of the demigods to pretend they weren't silently watching the exchange. "You don't seem to understand. I can't physically eat anymore."

Concern lit her features. "What do you mean?"

He huffed, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It hurts. I feel full after one mouthful of food, and anymore than that makes me feel nauseous. Not eating for so long really messed up my stomach. I think it shrunk or something..."

"Nico." Arms were around him once more, but they only made him feel worse. He just kept making his sister sad.

Reyna's view changed again, fear coursing through her all at once.

 _You come to claim the sceptre._

"Cupid," Jason's voice was at Nico's side, "where are you?"

A threatening laugh sounded throughout the temple. The praetor, whom always had a rough path with gods of love, knew nothing good could come of this.

Fighting broke out as Cupid toyed with Jason and Nico. They argued as Cupid talked, and at one point an arrow found its home in Nico's arm. To Reyna's surprise there was no wound. It dissolved almost immediately, but she knew hate arrows were deadly in another sense. It caused all the pain and anger in a person to take over.

"Enough games!" Nico shouted. "Show yourself!"

Jason almost managed to roast Cupid with lightning, but he missed. Finally, as another column almost crushed him flat, Nico grew desperate.

"Stop it," he yelled. "It's me you want. Leave him alone!"

 _Poor Nico di Angelo._ The god's voice was disappointed. _Do you know what you want, much less what I want? My beloved Psyche risked everything in the name of Love. It was the only way to atone for her lack of faith. And you – what have you risked in my name_?

"I've been to Tartarus and back," Nico snarled. The air grew frigid. "You don't scare me."

 _I scare you very, very much. Face me. Be honest._

For the next few minutes Reyna witnessed Nico being tormented by Cupid. She wished he had been there to stop this or to at least aid him in his trial, but she knew this had already played out.

"Nico," Jason said, "what does this guy want from you?"

 _Tell him, Nico di Angelo,_ Cupid taunted _. Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you ran from Camp Half-Blood, and why you are always alone._

Nico screamed. The sound split the ground at his feet, his anguish calling skeletons forth to form up all around him.

 _Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?_ Cupid mocked.

Reyna's consciousness throbbed at the sheer amount of hatred, fear, and shame overwhelming the son of Hades. It was more than the entire Roman legion.

Images flashed through her mind's eye. She saw Nico and someone that appeared to be his sister on a snowy cliff in Maine, Percy protecting them from a manticore. Percy's sword gleamed in the dark. He'd been the first demigod Nico had ever seen in action. Later, at Camp Half-Blood, Percy took Nico by the arm, promising to keep his sister Bianca safe. Nico had believed him. Nico had looked into his sea-green eyes and thought, _How can he possibly fail?_ _This is a real hero._ He was Nico's favorite game, Mythomagic, brought to life. Reyna saw the moment when Percy returned and told Nico that Bianca was dead. Nico had screamed and called him a liar. He'd felt betrayed, but still … when the skeleton warriors attacked, he couldn't let them harm Percy. Nico had called on the earth to swallow them up, and then he'd run away – terrified of his own powers and his own emotions.

"I left Camp Half-Blood because of love," Nico finally said. "Annabeth … she –"

 _Still hiding_ , Cupid said while smashing another skeleton attacking him to pieces. _You do not have the strength._

Then, relief flooding Reyna, Jason spoke up. She made a note to thank him later for his support.

"Nico, it's okay. I get it."

"No, you don't. There's no way you can understand."

 _And so you run away again,_ Cupid chided. _From your friends, from yourself._

"I don't have friends!" Nico yelled. "I left Camp Half-Blood because I don't belong! I'll never belong!"

What hurt the most was that he believed this to be true. Other than Hazel, whom was his sister, he truly felt no one cared about him. He thought they would never even care if he just disappeared.

After a long silence, Nico spoke. "I – I wasn't in love with Annabeth."

"You were jealous of her," Jason supplied. "That's why you didn't want to be around her. Especially why you didn't want to be around … him. It makes total sense."

"I hated myself," Nico said brokenly. "I hated Percy Jackson."

To her surprise, Cupid became visible. While handsome in a sense his blood red eyes gave him a sinister look that gave her a sour feeling. The way he watched Nico annoyed her.

"I had a crush on Percy," Nico spat. "That's the truth. That's the big secret. Happy now?"

Reyna wished she had been there to tell him how brave he was. To grow up in the time of World War II where homosexuality was not accepted but could also get you killed was one thing, but admitting something like this was awe-inspiring. It took true courage, yet all Nico felt at that moment was more embarrassment, shame, and pain.

A few more memories flashed before her eyes.

She saw how little he slept on the ship because he just awoke screaming silently from nightmares. Sometimes he would stand up on the mast as if contemplating whether or not to jump. He would cry up there as well, when he knew no one would come out there to see. At one point Jason tried to talk to him, but it ended with Nico scaring him off, demanding he leave him alone.

She watched as Percy and Annabeth were rescued, the aching pain at seeing them together holding hands and telling Frank they would talk about Tartarus later.

In the last scene Percy thanked Nico for leading the rest of the Seven to the House of Hades, and one thing Nico said during the conversation struck home. After Percy mentioned how Bob the titan had saved their lives due to Nico just being his friend, she felt his heart numb.

" _Yeah, well," Nico said, "not giving people a second thought … that can be dangerous."_

"Nico," Reyna called out. This had to stop. She had to show him he wasn't alone.

Nothing happened for a moment. Then, being thrown out his mind like a guest that had overstayed her welcome, she found herself standing next to the coach once more. They shared a look to see if they had both seen the same thing; it appeared they had.

After Bryce was sent away, nothing more than a ghost, Nico collapsed. She and the coach did everything they could to save him and thank the gods it worked. They talked about everything they had witnessed through his eyes and came to a decision. Nico had no know he wasn't alone, that the future could and would turn out brighter than it was now in the shadows.

On the night before the Romans left, a few days after defeating Gaea, Reyna made her move.

* * *

 _She walked up to Nico, who was standing to one side in the shadows, as usual. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently into the firelight._

" _We had one home," she said. "Now we have two."_

 _She gave Nico a big hug and the crowd roared with approval._

* * *

Nico didn't pull away, and for that she was grateful. She held him tightly as he buried his face in her shoulder, wanting everyone who was watching to know if they gave him a hard time she would make them pay.

When she felt a bit of wetness on her shoulder she bowed her head. Nico di Angelo wouldn't feel alone at all that night and that included having someone to cry with.

In front of her entire legion, the praetor allowed a tear to escape.


End file.
